


Casual

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Relationship Discussions, Talking, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know he’s a bad decision, but he's casual, his penis is amazing, and his technique is on point."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/598019.html?thread=83406851#t83406851) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Pepper watched silently as Phil slid into the seat across from her, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. She smiled at the pastry he passed to her, happy as always that her friend knew when she needed a treat. Even if this one was probably more of a bribe to get her to talk than anything.

"So, tell me about him," Phil said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "I told you last night," she said. "What more do you need to know?"

"A name would be nice."

"So you can run a background check on him?" she asked, eyebrow raised. She knew that’s what he was gunning to do, he’d done it to her hook ups before.

Phil huffed, but didn't deny it. "I'm your best friend," he said, like that explained it. Which it kind of did. "I'm just trying to make sure you're ok."

"You're trying to be nosy," she retorted, amused despite herself.

"Part of the best friend perks," he replied with a nonchalant shrug. "So?"

Pepper sighs, but she knew Phil wouldn’t be easily dissuaded. She decided to get straight to the point, maybe it would shock him enough into not asking anything more. "I know he’s a bad decision, but he's casual, his penis is amazing, and his technique is on point."

Apparently that didn’t quite do the trick. Phil looked at her, eyes far too discerning for her tastes. "Pepper," he said slowly, "did you sleep with Tony?"

"How did you know?" she asked before she could stop herself, eyes wide. That wasn’t what she’d had in mind at all. She wasn't sure she wanted anyone to know about this whole thing, even Phil. Tony wasn't exactly known for having stable long term relationships, and the inevitable breakup would be easier that way.

"I am a secret agent," he said with another shrug, eyes twinkling. "Plus you just get this... look when you talk about him."

Pepper groaned a little. "Do not tell anyone about this," she ordered. "I don't want the looks and the media when it all comes crashing down."

Phil held up his hands placatingly, though she could see a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Not a word," he said solemnly. "But you know, Peps, I think he might just surprise you."

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
